


Happy Valentine's Day.

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cute little oneshot I had to get off my chest before valentine's day came to an end!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Valentine's Day.

Dean works all day trying to find the perfect thing.

The thing that will light Castiel eyes up at the sight of it.

He'll get that little smirk that seems so small yet means so much. Dean lives for that little smirk.

It's only when a young woman at a kiosk calls him over, looking flabbergasted and confused, that he finds it.

"Hi. You look confused. Looking for something for a special lady?" Dean shakes his head, "My boyfriend." She smiles, "Oh! Well, what did you have in mind?"

Dean taps his foot on the white linoleum. "I really am at a loss..."

She laughs, "Well, what is he like?"

Dean's eyes light up, his teeth showing through his tight grin. "He's everything. He's sweet and caring and gives his all to the world. He's...He;s an angel."

She nods, a grin on her face as she turns and searches through the shelves. "Oh! Perfect!" She gasps, she pulls out a delicately engraved angel wing on a necklace, silver and perfect for his angel.

"Wow..." Dean breathes, "Is it good?" She says, "It's - It's perfect. Thank you!" She nods, "Go on." He nods, paying for it and running to his car.

Running to their little apartment where Castiel meets him, a bouquet of flowers in hand.

Dean hands him the little box and watches as he opens it.

And the look on Castiel's face as he unwraps it is just as Dean imagined. Perfect.

He lives for that look.


End file.
